


A Little Unpredictable Never Hurt Anybody (Discontinued)

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: :c, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mazerunner - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, but i guess they have some heated-ish moments?, dont do them kiddos, druggos, first fic lol, i really like the idea of trans teresa, idk - Freeform, im not strong enough lmaooo, its teresa, minewt, not canon idea but like, oh and because i forgot to add this in the beginning, platonic thomas x gally, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minho, a sophmore in highschool, is in charge of hosting a certain British boy. As the year progresses, Minho’s life changes from the same, repetitive dull cycle he’s grown comfortable with into something unpredictable and fast-paced.Maybe unpredictable is okay with him.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Minho hears about the exchange student program, he’s lazing around in the game room, scrolling through Instagram. “Minho, I found this on the kitchen table?” Minho rolled his eyes and glanced up from his bright phone screen.  
“What?” He drawled, his eyes widening when he spotted the pamphlet. _Shuck, I left it on the kitchen table? I thought I threw that into the trash bin…_  
“How come you didn’t tell me?”  
_Mostly because I didn’t care enough to listen to that teacher drone on,_ Minho thought to himself, tuning out his mom. Wasn’t that the Friday him and Thomas were having a silent rubber band fight? He still had yet to beat Thomas, but oh ho ho, he _would._ Minho was interrupted from his sleepy thoughts by his mother’s animated voice.  
“Ah, there’s the form portion..” Minho rubbed his eyes and turned himself so he was facing his mom.  
“Ma, you seriously can’t be considering that? I mean, we don’t have a guest room and the pamphlet says its for like, what, 9 months?” But his mom was already scrawling out her phone number and such on the paper.

The second time he hears about it, he’s at school standing by the back wall of the gym for an assembly.  
“The students will arrive in two weeks,” their stocky principal explained. He buzzed on about how the school was going to greet the students and how forms to host were in the office. Finally, he gave a brief recap of the program along with a small bow. “Students, please return to your respective classrooms,” the loud speaker fizzed as the students began pouring out of the gym doors. Minho walked alongside Thomas and Gally, who were chatting on about the arrival of the students.  
“What if they have like, accents or something?” Gally wondered aloud.  
“D’you think we’re the ones with accents to them?” Thomas speculated. To that Gally just shrugged and turned his attention to Minho.  
“So Minho, you thinking of hosting a student?”  
“I don’t think I have a choice, my mom is pretty set on hosting one..” He groaned.  
“Sucks for you, I’d hate having to share my room with a stranger,” Gally laughed.  
Thomas shook his head lost in thought, “I’d like to host one, but I doubt my mom would agree...who knows Minho, they could be pretty okay.”  
Gally wiggled his eyebrows. “Yep, they definitely could be pretty okay,” and proceeded to give a thumbs up and a wink in Minho’s direction. “Minho’s going to fall in love!” Gally sang, spinning in circles. _Like the absolute idiot he is,_ Minho thought. “Yeah, whatever, it’s my cue to leave you hormone infested fiends...” Minho waved and walked into his homeroom, nearly colliding with the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newt is introduced! :D

Well, Minho didn’t expect to see him so soon. A taller boy with sandy hair was sitting on Minho’s doorstep scrolling through his phone. “Um..” He tentatively stepped towards his doorstep. “Oh! Are you…?”  
The blond boy stood up, his eyes sparkling with about as much apprehension Minho felt. “Yeah, I guess...um, d’you want to go inside?”  
“Yeah, yeah, sorry mate, I’m Newt.” Wait what? Minho didn’t notice it the first time, but it sounded like the blond boy, Newt, had an accent. British maybe? Lost in his thoughts, Minho didn’t realize Newt had stuck his hand out, waiting for him to shake it. “Oh- I didn’t- sorry. I’m Minho..” He took his hand and shook it lightly, looking down.  
“S’okay..” Minho looked up from the ground to see that Newt was staring at his feet. The blond boy ears were tinted a coral pink and he was chewing on his lower lip. He almost found it...endearing? It was like someone showed him a picture of a puppy and despite never being an animal person, Minho couldn’t help but admire it a bit.  
As Minho unlocked the door, he attempted to make conversation with the other boy, hoping for the awkward tension in the air to evaporate. “So exchange program, huh?” He chuckled.  
Newt looked up from the ground, a look of alarm quickly passing through his features. However, it was only there briefly. “Heh, bit about that actually- my stepmom is all about immersing my sister n’ I in ‘educational and exciting experiences,’ so when she heard about this program..” Newt shrugged. “The rest you can pretty much figure out.”  
Minho nodded. “My mom shouldn’t be home till eight, so I’ll show you ‘round the house and your room.” He showed him the game room, which the TV and couch had been moved out, to give Newt some more room. They ended up back near the entrance by the kitchen. “So yeah, that’s pretty much it..” Minho checked his watch. “Mom should be here in about an hour..”  
“Ah, no-” Newt started before being interrupted by a muffled growl. Minho felt that same feeling of admiration, brisk but still flashing by.  
“I’ll go make some instant ramen.”  
Newt nodded, his blush returning.

Newt was sitting on the table, staring at something on his phone before pocketing it, Minho coming over with two bowls of instant ramen. Minho handed a pair of chopsticks to Newt already starting on his food. Five minutes had gone by when Minho realized Newt wasn’t moving. He had been staring at the chopsticks, face getting progressively more pink. Oh wait. Dammit Minho, not everyone lives off of shuckin’ noodles, he could practically hear Gally’s voice sounding in the back of his head. “Agh, sorry, completely slipped my mind..” Minho felt his face heat up. His mistake wasn’t anything big, but Minho didn’t want the blond boy to feel uncomfortable or awkward in his house; especially since he was staying for almost a whole year.  
“Nah, it’s alright, should be my fault for bein’ a wazzock who doesn’t know how to use chopsticks.”  
Minho just chuckled nervously, completely clueless as to what wazzock meant. Just as he was about to pluck the chopsticks away though, Newt grabbed his wrist. “Wait no, I want to learn.” Newt smiles, and, jeez, did Minho eat something today? The fuzzy, admiration feeling was back. Minho nodded and smiled.

After about half an hour, Newt just gave up, stating he’ll stay as an “uncultured swine.” Minho smiled, his eyes sympathetic. Man, he just wasn't made for this whole host thing  
“Uh, yeah, it takes practice, sorry…” Minho checked the oven clock, “Ah, I gotta get goin’ in the shower, why don’t you unpack- you remember where your room was, right?”  
Newt nodded, running a hand through his hair. As Minho walked away, he felt a rush of nervousness. Would Newt be okay without Minho? It wasn’t like Minho took a long time to shower, but would Newt slip or something? What if something fell on him while he tried to decorate his room? Did Newt have separation anxiety? Minho tried to compress his jitters, turning on the water.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Newt ran his hand through his hair.  
He felt like a bloody idiot, he couldn’t figure out how to use chopsticks. Look, it wasn’t his fault he didn’t obtain the magical skills to use chopsticks, he just wasn’t born with the skills. And it certainly didn’t help he had the sharp eyes of Minho on him the whole time. His dark raven eyes always seemed to be dissecting Newt with his gaze, reducing him to a flustered mess. And boy, did it annoy Newt. A tad irritated now, he put up his Exo and Mission Impossible posters, fluffing his pillows on his bed.  
After sprucing up his room, he lay on his bed, scrolling through Instagram. He was the only student from Allerton High School, all of his buddy’s and his sister back at home. The squad seemed to be doing fine without him, normal stuff all over their profiles; Newt had to say, he felt a bit stingy after seeing that. But a knock on the door interrupted him from his moody interlude.  
Newt heard shuffling in the hall and the sound of a briefcase hitting the floor.  
“...Minho? I’m home,” a crisp voice with an elegant lilt to it, called from the kitchen. “Minho?” The voice got nearer and nearer until the owner of voice had busted into Newt’s room.  
Minho’s mom, or who Newt was assuming was Minho’s mom, had a charcoal colored bob and had equally as inky eyes. _I suppose that’s where Minho gets it from…_ She wore an ivory button up and a drab blazer. “Ah, you got here early? Shame, I would’ve baked something for you,” her voice turning softer.  
Newt nodded, feeling a bit nervous. He stuck out his hand for her to shake and despite looking a bit surprised she took it and smiled. “Well, Newt, you can call me Mrs. Lee.” She left the room and glanced back at Newt, the blond boy taking it as a signal to follow her. “To make it up to you, I’ll make some cookies right now.” She took off her blazer and grabbed a pan from one of the cabinets. “Wash your hands Newt, I can’t do this alone.” Newt was a bit taken aback by her now peppy demeanor but washed his hands all the same.  
_Mum, what did you sign me up for…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: sunneedstherapy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some tease angst! It may not be a word, but it is now! :D

Minho stepped into the living room, a chocolate scent wafting from the kitchen. Newt was furiously trying to gather a bunch of chocolate chips that had fallen onto the floor and counter and his mom was busy cleaning up dishes. A plate of regular and triple chocolate cookies was placed on the table. Minho looked up again and realized Newt and his mom were wearing matching aprons. “Cookies?” Minho said, taking a bite of one.  
“Hey!” Newt whined. “Those were a surprise…” Newt looked up at Minho with his puppy-esque grey-viridity eyes. Minho pat his head as an apology, holding out the cookie. Newt blinked and took a tiny bite. He looked on the verge of saying something until his mom hummed from her position at the sink  
“Done sleeping away your entire life, Minho?” Caught off guard, Minho quickly swiveled his head to where his mom was standing chuckling.   
“I was showering mom…” He said, turning his attention back to Newt.   
“You should too, Newt, you’re coming with Minho to school tomorrow.” Minho nearly dropped his cookie. The blond boy too seemed shocked, his mouth agape. “He’s staying here for 9 months, what did you think was going to happen?” Mrs. Lee said with a questioning, yet sarcastic, stare. Newt stared at Minho for a moment, then shrugged off his apron.   
“Welp, I better get goin’.” He set off towards the bathroom, leaving Minho and his mom alone. She took a chair and gestured for Minho to do the same.   
“Um, what is-” He cut off when his mom put up her hand.   
“Minho, I wanted to talk to you about something…” Minho started to feel a bit nauseous. What does she want? Had she picked up on that weird vibe Minho felt when Newt entered a room? For some reason, Minho felt she shouldn’t know that. It gave him a prickly sensation just when he thought about her knowing that.  
“Minho, I know you didn’t necessarily ask for Newt to be here, but please be respectful at the very least; do you understand?” Minho nodded, relieved that his talk with his mom was only about something trivial, standing up and pushing in his chair. But his mom’s eyes gleamed with an unusual solemness. “No, Minho, do you understand?”  
The dark haired boy stopped in his tracks. He wasn’t sure what this talk meant, but he knew it must’ve been important to his mother. “Yeah, I understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: sunneedstherapy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh nos, the weedz..

When they got to school, the loudspeaker was already fizzing out in it’s familiar muffled tone for all hosts and the exchange students to report to the cafeteria. The exchange students all received schedules and pamphlets then were dismissed to their first period. Minho had to admit, he felt kinda nervous about the whole thing, hoping Newt would be able to adjust. And even though it made Minho a little uneasy, he kept a foot closer to Newt, just in case someone tried to give him a hard time. Surprisingly though, ever since first period, Newt had gotten along fairly well with the other students, telling them about the UK and, _Yes, I call french toast eggy bread...it’s not that weird people!_ Newt had pretty much disappeared after 2nd and the only way Minho knew he wasn’t getting suffocated or something was the constant stream of pictures he was texting him. Someone probably took his phone, Minho though exasperated for a second. But for the most part, he just rolled with it, knowing Newt could take care of himself.  
So it was pretty shocking when Minho found Newt screeching in one of the hallways during 5 period while going to the bathroom. “Bloody fuck, Matthew,” he heard Newt wheeze, Minho’s insides clenching. _Crap, crap, crap, please don’t be hurt-_ Minho sprinted to where the source of the sound was, a couple halls away from Minho’s 5th period. He found Newt laughing uncontrollably, wiping a tear from his eyes, with a group of people he didn't recognize. _Oh, the benefits of being shy,_ Minho thought dryly. “Ah, um,” Minho scratched the back of his neck, flushed. Newt perked up, starting towards Minho.  
“Ah, this is Minho, though you probably already know that, and he’s the dude hostin’ me!” Newt wrapped an arm around Minho, making him tense up. Okay. What. Newt was acting completely different, his seemingly quiet exterior shattered by what just happened. He tried to shrug off Newt’s arm, not because he didn’t like it, but because of his fellow classmate’s lingering gazes. He didn’t want to ruin Newt’s new reputation over this. But Newt misread his squirms, pulling him closer. “Sh, it’s chill Minho.” Newt hissed softly in his ear. Okay, something definitely was wrong. Then Minho started to connect the pieces.  
The way Newt’s arm was draped around him and his sudden confidence, how long he’d been gone.  
“...Weed...Newt?” Minho asked timidly, praying that he’d be wrong.  
But alas, Newt just nodded airly.

_God dammit, Minho groaned internally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: sunneedstherapy


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooo, i added a photo! to access it, paste the link into ur browser! (I couldn't figure anything else out, sorry guys.) :D i really like making the fake texts. also, newt gets a bit frisky! :0

Eventually, Matthew and his stoner gang drifted away, “Probably off to do more dumb shit,” Minho grumbled to himself. It’s not like his school was ghetto or in the hood, but it was definitely far from those pristine private schools you see on TV. They lived in a rural enough area in Upstate New York where not too much exciting stuff is going on, so the students are left to entertain themselves. One example being...well, smoking weed during Study Hall.  
Minho practically hauls Newt into the bathroom, convinced he can feel a little bit of himself die inside when he remembers he originally left the classroom just to grab his earbuds from his locker. He lays his body against the wall, sitting beside him.  
“Newt...if you were this nervous, you could’ve just told me and we could’ve took a break,” Minho sighed, exasperated. Newt just gave a deranged grunt and slid more onto the dirty bathroom floor. “Newt..” Minho said disapprovingly. They sat for awhile, small grunts coming from Newt, mind who knows where.  
“How much ‘id ya take?” Minho murmured in the middle of their shared silence. Newt blinked his sunken olive eyes, holding up his hand. Not to symbolize a number, like Minho thought, but because he was more out of it than Minho realized.  
Minho groaned. Would it wear off by the time they got home? If not, was his mom staying overtime at work? God, he hoped so. Suddenly, a familiar clip-clop of shoes sounded in the hall.  
“Shit,” Minho muttered, hastily hauling Newt up, rushing to hide in a stall. Minho stopped breathing for a second as he heard the footsteps stop in the entrance of the bathroom.  
“Minho, dude?” It was Gally’s throaty voice. Minho let out a small sigh. Thank Jesus in the sky. Minho heard Gally shuffle, realizing his current situation. Minho let out a sigh. Newt was in the same exact stall with Minho.  
“Uh, whoever s’ in here- um, sorry to interrupt.” Gally shuffled out of the bathroom, his footsteps getting fainter and faster. Minho decided it was best he get out of the bathroom ASAP, and get Newt when 5th period was over. As he fumbled with the stall door however, Minho felt a small tug. He whipped around, somewhat frightened to see Newt blushing furiously. His tugs on Minho’s jeans getting more insistent.  
“For bloody fuckin’ sake, Minho, your pants,” Newt growled, clearly annoyed.  
“Ah, um- Newt, I need to go,” Minho explained. Minho felt the older narrow his eyes, and Minho sweared, they darkened at least one shade. Newt sat back, uttering a muffled, _fine._ Minho pitied the blond boy, still confused as to what he wanted, rubbing circles into his back.  
“I’m sorry Newt, but I've been gone for way too long...uh, whatever you wanted, we’ll do it another time, okay?” Newt perked up at this, nodding vigorously. Minho chuckled, leaving the bathroom.  
He returned to Study Hall, barely anyone batting an eyelash at his entrance; he silently thanked whatever deity who was listening for that. Once again seated, he pulled out his phone. 

(https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/OLI08Ikf_NEG0aFzR7yREavtu8ryckCHk1UcAl8QK6FS5EVnFCE7V6DPAxweKbeZIq33ldbZB2O7N9EJBhzpnSqVOOhSWneDKonKH3CyLbG_EaEIfuSaILfN9ZvKTfnNtJg7rnlx)

He pocketed his phone, returning to-wait. _I forgot my earbuds, dammit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: sunneedstherapy


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newt gets really frisky lol... aLSO I'M SORRY, I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO WRITE THE WORD ERECTION OR HARD LOL..

Newt groaned. His head hurt and his mouth felt full of cotton. He felt his phone buzzing his pocket, suggesting he may have gotten a text from Minho. He slipped it out of his pocket, wilting when he found it was just a weather report notification. Though, there was something from Minho. He apparently had texted him 20 minutes ago (though it felt like 20 hours to Newt), and Newt had...replied. Or at least tried to, judging by the excessive use of emojis and random letters. Oh bloody hell...was that a heart? Newt thumped his head on the brick wall. Why. Was. He. So. Dumb? He wasn’t ever going to ever get over this. It had only been the second day Newt was staying with Minho, how was he to deal with 9 months of this?  
 _Maybe I’ll just smoke weed and stay in this bloody fuckin’ bathroom forever._ Yeah, Newt loved the sound of that. But this stall was pretty small and he had to keep shifting to be comfortable. Still a bit sluggish from his little stoner session with Matthew and his gang, the blond boy dropped his phone.  
“Agh, are y-” Newt felt his eyes widen. Mainly because: 1. He heard Minho’s voice coming from the hall, which from the sound of it, sounded like 5th period was over and 2. His pants… Fuuuck. _Bloody fuck my life…_   
Snapping him out of his miserable thoughts Minho knocked on his stall.  
“Uh, Newt? Are you down from your...high, or whatever?” Newt tried sitting on his knees, desperate to hide his current...situation. Newt coughed and let out a muffled yes. Minho came in, hair all messed up and, shit. _This_ was why he was in this situation. Newt felt himself pressing into the corner of the stall defensively. Minho may have looked utterly delicious, but Newt still had pride and his dignity to keep intact; he didn't want to lose Minho over him being _horny._ Thought, Minho must’ve noticed his reluctance and he held out his hand.   
“Newt, is something wrong?”   
_Yeah, lots is fuckin’ wrong if you haven’t noticed,_ Newt wanted to say but he felt even more choked up with his...addition.  
“No, no, let’s just head off to 6th period, I’m fine-” Minho held up his hand.  
“Dude, have you realized that you just got high? Your eyes are gonna take a while to go back to normal.” Newt just looked down, sweating profusely. “Besides, I’m not sure if you remember, but didn’t you want to do something?” Newt hastily looked up. What was Minho trying to imply? Was Minho even g- “And, do ya mind tellin’ me what it was?” His brow was furrowed, in deep thought. Oh. So Minho is oblivious, got it. Newt thought what he was implying not even 30 minutes ago, was pretty obvious.   
But Minho stayed there, crouching, waiting for an answer. _Jesus,_ did Minho actually have to do that? He was crouched so bloody close, Newt could feel his warm breath on his cheek, it was too fuckin’ much-   
Newt let out a squeak. It startled both of them, Minho stumbling back a little. Minho blinked, his eyes wide. Then he let out a small laugh, which bled into a laughing fit and soon enough, Minho was rolling on the ground. “Wh- why are you laughin’?” Newt grumbled indignantly.  
“It’s just you’re a year older and then you squeak,” Minho wheezed. Newt let out a small grunt, tying his flannel around his waist, grateful to the gods for this chance.  
“Okay, well uh, how ‘bout we get outta here?” Newt scratched the back of his neck, hurriedly standing up.  
“Oh-pff- okay, then pip squeak,” Minho laughed.  
“I’m googling how to clean blood stains off tile, Minho!” Newt called, walking into the bustling hall.  
“Wait, no!” Minho squealed, peeling out of the bathroom.  
Newt started sprinting yelling over the back of his shoulder, “Who’s squeakin’ now?” And with that, the blond boy started full on running.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an announcement. <3

hello everyone!  
i just wanted to make a small announcement; i don't like its likely i will be continuing this fanfic. it originally started as a way for me to practice fanfic writing, plots and just overall trying to be a better writer. i actually still ship minewt, but i don't think i can make content for it so i'm ending this fic. im really sorry and i planned for it to be longer, but once i have time please expect an epilogue + explanation of the actual ending this month!! also, you *will* be seeing works from me in the future. (probably stuff like blackpink, love, simon, yoonkook from bts, bbankyu from the boyz, maybe some other stuff?? lol) again, i'm sorry i had to end ALU like this and maybe during the next few months i'll pick it up again and write a bonus chapter. thank you for taking time to read this fic. till next time, its been me sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so if there are any errors, feel free to comment down below! ^^ Enjoy the fic!
> 
> Tumblr: sunneedstherapy


End file.
